With the convenience afforded by increased connectivity of electronic devices have come ever more prevalent threats to information security. In some circumstances, it is desirable to prevent a user of an electronic device from being able to capture screenshots of sensitive or protected content displayed in an application.
Although methods for preventing sensitive content from being captured in a screenshot are available, the conventional methods have a number of shortcomings on certain platforms. To use Apple's iOS as an example, available methods for screenshot-proofing content on iOS are often limited to use in video streaming applications. As one example, Apple offers content protection for HTTP Live Streaming (HLS) with its FairPlay Streaming technologies. However, HLS is specifically designed for application developers to stream video from a server to a user device (e.g., an iPhone). There is no flag, application program interface (API), or any other setting that developers can specify to have any other types of content marked as “content protected” to provide screenshot-proof functionality.